In recent years, an electronic equipment incorporating an electronic circuit formed by mounting electronic components on a circuit board as a plurality of components is further strongly desired by the market to realize miniaturization, improve its function, and further reduce a cost.
In an apparatus for mounting components including a head part having a nozzle for adsorbing and holding the components, such an electronic circuit is manufactured by mounting with the nozzle the plurality of components on the circuit board held on a stage. Also, in such an apparatus for mounting components, by a detector such as an imaging device and a light shielding sensor provided on the stage or head part, the holding posture of the electronic components and a mounting position of the electronic components on the circuit board are recognized by the head part, and the electronic components are mounted on the circuit board based on the recognition result.
Meanwhile, in such an apparatus for mounting electronic components, in order to respond to a request from the market, the electronic components and the circuit board are further miniaturized, and it is desired to mount the electronic components on the circuit board with high density and high accuracy, and to reduce a manufacturing cost of the electronic circuit by shortening time required for mounting and performing an efficient mounting.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 62-263405 and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-158819, for example, disclose an apparatus for mounting components provided with a detector for recognizing whether or not the electronic components are held by a nozzle in an appropriate posture so as to mount the electronic components on the circuit board with high density and high accuracy.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 62-263405 discloses an apparatus for mounting components that detects components held by a nozzle at a fixed position, with a light shielding sensor capable of detecting lengths in two directions of a vertical direction and a horizontal direction.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-158819 discloses an apparatus for mounting components provided with a line sensor including a light projection part and a light reception part disposed so as to face with each other along a direction perpendicular to an arrangement direction of nozzles, with each component holding member (nozzle) arranged in a line interposed therebetween. This apparatus for mounting components performs detection of each nozzle by sliding the light projection part and the light reception part along the arrangement direction of the nozzles so as to light shield each nozzle.